Reminiscing
by Fizzingwhizbee
Summary: A very old Molly Weasley looks through her box of keepsakes. My first fanfic, please review.


Disclaimer: The characters, place names and product names in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Reminiscing  
  
136-year-old Molly Weasley, lifted a wooden box, about the size of a toaster, off the mantle in her kitchen. She placed it on the table in front of the roaring fire she had lit moments before and sat down in front of it, opening the box gingerly.  
  
The box was old and worn as though well used. There were delicate flowers embossed on the top in faded gold. The brass hinges creaked softly when Molly opened the lid. It was filled to bursting with pieces of parchment, newspaper and magazine clippings, wizard photographs and small trinkets and tokens.  
  
Molly had spent a lot of time recently, sifting through the keepsakes in this box. Reminiscing over the good memories, weeping silently over the bad. Molly new her time was running short. She didn't mind, she had had a good life. She was married to a wonderful, caring man, she'd raised seven kind and generous children, she'd done her small part in defeating the Dark Lord and she'd been a surrogate mother to the most powerful wizard of all time.  
  
Molly dug around in the box and pulled out an old, yellowed piece of parchment bound to a photograph depicting a group of smiling and laughing witches and wizards. The parchment had once been white and there was still coloured flowers around the edges that seemed to grow from bud to bloom depending on how the light hit it. On the center of the paper, written in silver ink, were the words:  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black Request your presence for the marriage of Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter To take place on 30 April at dusk The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole  
  
Molly smiled. That was a happy day. The man she loved as a son marrying her only daughter. It had been a small affair, only 20 or so people, as Ginny had always been rather shy and Harry didn't want a bunch of strangers staring at him. Close friends and family had been invited; all of the Weasley's, Hermione, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Neville, the Snapes and a few others. Molly turned to the photograph, looking at the faces of her loved ones. She let out a little giggle when her eyes came to rest on the Snapes. Molly had always suspected Severus of using magic to finally win Minerva's heart. He was a formidable potions master after all. Molly's mind wandered back to that day, hundreds of fairy lights decorated the garden behind the Burrow, and the Weird Sisters came out of retirement just to perform for Harry Potter. Dobby enlisted the help of a dozen house- elf's to help with the cooking and cleaning up. They all danced, ate, drank and danced some more, until the sun came up. For years, Molly had thought that Harry was in love with Hermione and was only with Ginny because Hermione was with another, but all those thoughts vanished when she saw the way that Harry looked at her daughter when reciting his vows.  
  
With a little sigh, Molly put the picture and invitation aside and pulled another from the box. This one wasn't as elaborate as the first, as keeping with her daughter-in-law's style. It was a light blue piece of parchment with shimmery purple ink on it that read:  
  
Dr. and Dr. Granger of London and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole are pleased to announce the wedding of their children Hermione and Ronald To take place on 23 December, midnight at the Quidditch pitch on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Molly smiled. What Harry and Ginny's wedding lacked in grandeur and extravagance, Ron and Hermione's more than made up for it. It had been Hermione's second wedding, her first marriage having been brief as her husband, Viktor, was killed by a rogue bludger a few months after the ceremony. Ron had comforted Hermione at the funeral and both realized their feelings for each other soon after. In his speech as best man at the wedding, Harry had made reference to the fact that those close to the couple had always known they were meant for each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it to each other and themselves. Molly had been oblivious to this, but she seemed the only one, so had kept it to herself.  
  
The wedding day had been a beautiful union of the couple's personalities, understated decorations and clothes for Hermione, and an abundance of sweets and fun for Ron. There were many more guests at this wedding that at Harry and Ginny's as all of the Chudley Cannons and the Wimbourne Wasps, as well as the staff and students of Hogwarts were invited. It had been a very loud and very fun celebration.  
  
Another smile lit Molly's face as she put this to the side and pulled out a newspaper clipping with a picture of her son, Ron, flying on his Firebolt 3000, above an article that said:  
  
NEW CAPTAIN BRINGS CANNONS BACK TO THE TOP Ron Weasley, the new captain of the Chudley Cannons, has brought the underdog team to the top of the heap in only one year. The Cannons, who have not one a championship in over fifty years, signed Weasley away from the Wimbourne Wasps at the beginning of the season. Weasley, who had been the Wasps keeper his whole career, decided to go with the Cannons for one reason only, "The Chudley Cannons have been my favourite team since.forever," said the red-haired hunk. Because of the winning streak he garnered this season, Weasley has been signed to play keeper for England in next year's World Cup. "I'll be back with the Cannons next season, but to play in a World Cup has always been a dream," said Weasley.  
  
Molly grinned. Ron had gone back to the Cannons after helping England win the World Cup. Under his leadership, the Cannons won 12 championships and England won 3 World Cups. Molly was proud of her son and the way he managed to find his own way to shine even though he had five older brothers and a best friend whose shadows he was always in.  
  
Molly pulled another article out of the box, skimmed it, smiled and read it more thoroughly.  
  
GRANGER-KRUM-WEASLEY APPOINTED AS HEADMISTRESS Mrs. Hermione Granger-Krum-Weasley, professor of Charms at Hogwarts, was named as the new Headmistress of the school of witchcraft and wizardry at a luncheon yesterday. Many thought that Deputy Headmaster Snape would receive the position after his wife, Minerva, retired. But it looks as though the new Minister of Magic is playing favourites by appointing his sister-in-law. We all know that the Minister has had difficulties with Snape in the past, but perhaps, with his new political power, he found a new way to stick up his nose at his former professor.  
  
Molly laughed. At the time, it had looked as though Harry had been playing favourites. Appointing a new Head at Hogwarts was his first duty as Minister of Magic, but Severus had actually never applied for the position. Harry had spoken to Severus before appointing Hermione and had learned that Snape, who once longed for the power the Headmaster of Hogwarts title would afford him, really had no tolerance for the pesky problems of the staff and students and would rather not have been bothered with the job. Some people were furious with the decision, but they settled down after they found that Hermione was a great and wise witch who taught their children knowledge, morals and compassion. She came to be realized as the greatest Head since Dumbledore.  
  
Putting the article with the papers she had already read, Molly reached into the box and pulled out a folded piece of parchment that started laughing and wriggling as though it was being tickled. Molly unfolded the parchment and the laughter stopped. Large red and purple letters spelled out:  
  
Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes  
  
Then faded and spelled it out again. Written under the vanishing/appearing header were the words:  
  
Tired of playing the same old tricks on your friend? Want to laugh at your enemy without him knowing it was you? Come on down to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for all you prankster needs!! Canary Creams Ton-Tongue Toffees Beet Red Bubblegum Trick wands And More.. Now with three stores to fulfill even the most devilish trickster's funny bone. Diagon Alley Hogsmeade Godric Hollow  
  
Molly chuckled. She had always been worried about the twin's survival and wanting them to follow their father in to Ministry work, but, somehow, they had managed to open a joke shop right after school.  
  
It hadn't taken them long to get recurring business and eventually buy out Zonkos. When they opened their third store in Diagon Alley, Fred and George tore down the Burrow and had it rebuilt for Molly and Arthur. She had never been more proud of her twins than on that day.  
  
Putting the laughing paper aside, Molly pulled a small bundle of papers tied together with a black ribbon out of the box. Her eyes misted as she untied the ribbon and started reading the papers.  
  
Arthur Weasley, member of the Ministry of Magic, died today. Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of International Magical Co- operation, passed away yesterday. Fred and George Weasley, of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, were both killed when an experiment of theirs got out of hand, yesterday. Ron Weasley, Captain of the Chudley Cannons, was killed in yesterday's game. Hermione Granger-Krum-Weasley passed away suddenly. Ginny Weasley, wife of the Minister of Magic, died during childbirth. Harry Potter, Minister of Magic, has died.  
  
Molly stopped reading halfway through the obituaries she was holding. She sat sobbing quietly for a long time. Everyone had gone before her, she had been alone for a few years now, but had never gotten used to it. After a while, she dried her tears and tied the ribbon back around the bundle of death notices. She put all of the pictures and papers she had read back in to the box and placed the box back on the mantle.  
  
The fire she had lit was only embers now, but Molly sat in the arm chair and watched the embers glow. She sat this way for a long time, thinking about the loved ones she had lost. Arthur, the love of her life. Ron, her athletic son. Hermione, who she loved like a daughter. Ginny, her own beautiful daughter. Fred and George, rambunctious, but kind. Percy, pompous, but generous. Bill, adventurous. Charlie, brave. Hagrid, gentle and caring. Albus, truly wise. Minerva and Severus, both strict, but good. Harry, powerful and good, strong and loving, kind and brave.  
  
Molly's breathing grew ragged and shallow. She was tired. She wanted to be back with her loved ones. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She closed her eyes. Her chest rose and fell. She sighed a small sigh. She smiled. The embers in the fireplace burned themselves out and Molly Weasley, breathed her last breath.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
